


Roleplaying Dad's Nobleman Smut

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Talk, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Leonie and Lorenz decide to try a little roleplay when Leonie visits the Gloucester Estate Library and discover the amount of interesting and dubiously moral smut lying around in it.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 20





	Roleplaying Dad's Nobleman Smut

**Author's Note:**

> "I remember reading about how, especially in older times, fantasies of being held down and ravished "against their will" were popular with women because they could maintain a veneer of propriety and chastity while indulging in sexual desires.
> 
> So I want Lorenz, with all his noble guilt, to be like "oh, I mustn't, it's improper, don't touch me there, ooh!" and half-heartedly pretending he's not into it, all so he can get over his hangups about fucking a commoner. But he's REALLY, REALLY into it (and his partner understands this).
> 
> I'd love to see Raphael or Leonie, but honestly, any commoner is fine. (It would be really funny with like, Mercedes.) Your choice as to how the partner reacts, if it's confusion or even enjoying the fantasy of pushing Lorenz down and "having their way with him"."
> 
> \---
> 
> Hope you like it, OP!

Roleplaying Dad's Nobleman Smut

_-_-_-_

"So… Are you ready?" Leonie asked. 

Lorenz looked away coyly, his eyes glancing back at Leonie as if to pretend he isn't listening to her but instead looking for a way out the door. He nodded, though it didn't seem that begrudging. Leonie raised a brow to that. 

"Alright, you had your chance to run, Lorenz. You better speak up because I won't hold back," Leonie pounced on the bed, already getting handsy with him. 

Lorenz's face was red, he covered his mouth. 

"Oh, Leonie! Are you sure we need to do this now? It isn't proper for us to be this close!" 

Leonie nodded, "Oh, you say that, but from the way your legs are closing, I think you secretly enjoy this kind of thing."

Leonie prodded the covers, rubbing Lorenz's lower body as he was shivering from either discomfort or intense pleasure. Leonie looked over and saw Lorenz licking his lips before she continued further. 

"Leonie, wait! Down there… It's…"

"Dirty? I dunno. If you don't want me to touch you there, where can I touch you?" Leonie asked as she looked over at his chest peeping through his thin-veil-like robe. 

"Leonie, those eyes are hungry… But please, I implore you! We mustn't! It's indecent!" Lorenz looked at Leonie with worried eyes. 

There was an awkward pause before Leonie cracked up laughing, and Lorenz turned away flustered, realizing what he just said. 

"Holy shit! Those puppy dog eyes hit me! How can we do this roleplay you wanted to do if your acting is so convincing?!" Leonie couldn't help but lose it. There was something to be said about her laugh that Lorenz grew to enjoy. 

"Leonie, I really didn't mean to offend you!" Lorenz said in a panic. 

"No! Lorenz, I promise you that you didn't! You were playing the part of that nobleman in that book you wanted to read to me! You did a good job!" 

"You did a good job as well!" Lorenz observed.

"We have to try this again! I don't know how you keep in character! You really should be an actor!" Leonie managed to return her composure, "I just need to not break character next time and not fall for those puppy dog eyes you got going on."

Lorenz covered his face. 

"Leonie, those were puppy dog eyes that you were supposed to say no to!" Lorenz whined. 

"I can't help it! You have such sweet little eyes!" Leonie replied. 

Lorenz gave her an impatient glare. 

"Okay. I get it. We were supposed to roleplay this, right? We will get it right this time! I promise!" Leonie waved her hands. 

Lorenz watched Leonie leave the room as Lorenz tried to recall how they got into this situation in the first place. 

_-_-_-_

_ "Wow Lorenz. Your parents have a lot of books on love. It is kind of a wonder they only had one kid!" Leonie observed as she started to pick up one of the books in his library.  _

_ "Oh! Wait… that one is a bit indecent!" Lorenz was flustered when Leonie turned the page and saw a clearly aroused woman feigning refusal of the man trying to deflower her, her pleas for him to stop sounded less desperate and more playful and teasing. Leonie raised a brow.  _

_ "Well this must explain why you kept pursuing noblewomen back in our Academy Days. Clearly this stuff wasn't healthy for your psyche at that time," Leonie pointed to a passage.  _

_ Lorenz looked away, "Leonie, that was then and this is now!" _

_ "I am only teasing! Hey, wait. This next book…" Leonie noticed a different book on the shelf with a picture of a man who looked similar to Captain Jeralt next to a nobleman that looked similar to Lorenz's mother.  _

_ Lorenz squeaked. That book was a scandalous one, as while an anonymous writer was commissioned this book by his Father, it was clear the writer didn't approve of his parents' relationship no matter which way he looked at it. Something was bad about pairing a male version of your mother with someone else, specifically a lowborn mercenary who already had another woman in mind.  _

_ Leonie found a similar passage where the nobleman was pushing the Jeralt doppelganger off, warning him that the act was indecent and that Sothis would frown upon this scandalous encounter. Leonie snorted.  _

_ "Wow, Lorenz. Just wow," Leonie couldn't help herself.  _

_ "I was surprised Father hadn't burnt that book!" Lorenz replied with a squeak.  _

_ "Hey. Maybe before we burn it for him, we reenact this weird gay erotica your Dad accidentally commissioned. I can be the Jeralt look-alike and you can be the nobleman… Wait. No. You don't have to do that! Wow. This is getting weird!" Leonie was shaking her head at the idea that Lorenz would want to roleplay his own mother… but if she were a man.  _

_-_-_

Another take, and Lorenz felt his heart race again. He can feel it skip a beat when Leonie's face appeared. 

"So… Are you ready?" Leonie asked once more. 

Lorenz looked away coyly, his eyes glancing back at Leonie as if to pretend he isn't listening to her but instead looking for a way out the door. He nodded, though it didn't seem that begrudging. Leonie raised a brow to that. 

"Alright, you had your chance to run, Lorenz. You better speak up because I won't hold back," Leonie pounced on the bed once more, though being more delicate with her hands than before, her hands trailing his thigh and giving him a shiver. 

Lorenz's face was red, he covered his mouth. 

"Oh, Leonie! Are you sure we need to do this now? It isn't proper for us to be this close!" 

Leonie nodded, her voice more gruff as her face was close to his neck, "Oh, you say that, but from the way your legs are closing, I think you secretly enjoy this kind of thing."

Leonie prodded the covers, rubbing Lorenz's lower body as he was shivering from intense pleasure. Leonie looked over and saw Lorenz licking his lips before she continued further. 

"Leonie, wait! Down there… It's…"

"If you don't want me to touch you there, where can I touch you?" Leonie asked as she looked over at his chest peeping through his thin-veil-like robe again. 

"Leonie, those eyes are hungry… But please, I implore you! We mustn't! It's indecent!" Lorenz looked at Leonie with worried eyes.

This time, Leonie didn't hold back. 

"You're indecent, dressing like that and not expecting hungry eyes to stare at such a naughty boy," Leonie replied as she helped Lorenz out of the robe, Lorenz not resisting as much as he was crying. 

"Ohh Leonie! Please control yourself!" Lorenz fake-wept, his arm over his shoulder as Leonie began to kiss him all over. 

"My mouth is watering to taste you, Count Gloucester," Leonie teased as she kissed his stomach delicately enough that Lorenz can feel his spine tingle. 

"Please don't go any lower!" Lorenz whined, though his tears were looking more genuine than Leonie was prepared for. 

Leonie rose up. 

"Oh, Lorenz… You know if you cry like that, you will have everyone hear you," Leonie said as she kissed Lorenz's soft eyelids. It eventually lead to a kiss on the lips that went deeper and lead to much naughtier antics. 

After Leonie and Lorenz parted lips, Lorenz blushed. 

"Oh, Leonie. Please be gentle with me at least if you are to defile me," Lorenz pressed himself against Leonie. 

"Oh, that'll be easy if you listen to what I have to say," Leonie replied as she then pulled Lorenz close, her hands groping his butt as Lorenz could feel her breasts press against his for only a short period of time. 

"Ohh! Leonie, No!" Lorenz gasped, Leonie beginning to spread his cheeks as they both eyed some lotion that was sitting on their counter. 

"Leonie, Yes!" Leonie smirked as she grabbed it quickly as she turned Lorenz over, though his face was attempting to read 'No' he lifted his posterior up in the air, dangling for Leonie to use the lotion on him. 

"Leonie, I beg of you! This is a nobleman's body, and it must not be defiled callously!" Lorenz closed his eyes already flinching, shaking his posterior playfully to tempt Leonie further. 

"Challenge accepted," Leonie licked her lips as she began to pour the lotion into Lorenz's anus, Lorenz letting out winces in excitement over his body being oiled for a fingering. 

"Ah!" Lorenz felt himself moan, "Leonie!"

"Easy now, Lorenz. If you move too much, then I might destroy you inside out. You don't want that do you?" Leonie said as she started to put one finger in. Lorenz can feel his erection being teased, excited to see something else fill him up. 

"Of course, I don't. I know what we're already doing is… forbidden," Lorenz looked at Leonie with longing eyes, but his words betray his actual wants of Leonie making his body ache. 

"Face it, Lorenz. You were begging for this the minute I stepped through that door," Leonie purred. 

"N-No!" Lorenz wept, "I didn't want this at all!"

"Then why are you obediently giving me your body then?" Leonie asked, her body over Lorenz's as she kept fingering Lorenz her usually rough way as she tapped his prostate once or twice. 

"Because if I don't do this, something terrible would happen to me!" 

Leonie turned Lorenz over after she noticed he was up down there. Lorenz looked at Leonie again, with the eyes of a dog who knew he wasn't going to be following his master outside. 

Leonie felt her body about to give up on what she was about to do, but she wanted to do this with him and he wanted to do this with her even though he was telling her otherwise. She gulped as she ground her hips into him, her vagina taking him in as she kept fingering him with one hand and teased his breasts with another. 

She leaned forward to kiss Lorenz, and Lorenz moaned, feigning rejection of this sweet tender affection on top of this forced rush of lust. Lorenz kept moaning until Leonie's lips parted and Leonie was hearing him cry out in pleasure as they both came together. 

_-_-_-_

It was an hour after this roleplay, Leonie and Lorenz reviewing what was going on. 

"That was pretty hot but also confusing as Hell for me," Leonie replied as she laid over Lorenz. 

"I have to admit, it got confusing for me too. I was afraid for a minute there. I almost believed the words that were coming out of my mouth," Lorenz replied. 

"I mean, I think that's why we agreed to it in the first place, those words WERE believable coming out of your mouth," Leonie replied, "So why do people like those weird 'rape fantasy' stories if they know in real life, 'No' means 'No'?" 

"I think it is a weird bargain of sorts. It implies that one is maintaining the idea they want to keep chaste while at the same time wanting to be deflowered as it were," Lorenz observed. 

"Well that's fucking stupid," Leonie shook her head as she rubbed herself up against Lorenz's breasts.

"A lot of things about nobility are admittedly…" Lorenz paused. He was a bit embarrassed about swearing even now. 

"...Fucking stupid?" Leonie finished so he didn't have to. 

"Well, I wouldn't use those words," Lorenz blushed. 

"I think next time I want to bone a more honest Lorenz. The 'not really wanting it' Lorenz was cute, but maybe it should be a once in a while thing."

"Awwww you don't want a noble that wants to keep his dignity?" Lorenz asked, raising a brow. 

"Not when he keeps insisting there is something wrong with a little bump and grind," Leonie chuckled. 

Lorenz and Leonie both chuckled before closing their eyes for bed. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
